A New Savior
by akoslows
Summary: With Batman dead, the Joker now has complete control over Gotham City. Chaos reigns, but now, a new savior arises from he ashes to save Gotham from the scum that pollutes it. This is my idea for what happens in the alternate ending to Arkham City. I will be accepting OC's. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

A New Savior: Prologue

This is the start of my new story A New Savior. This will take place after the alternate ending to Arkham City where (Spoilers!) Catwoman leaves Batman to die. This will be my way of setting up the story. Reviews are appreciated.

"All units we have visual confirmation. The Steel Mill is hit. Batman is down. I repeat, Batman is down." said a TYGER guard on the announcer.

"Good. Wait until Protocol Ten is completed and send out a squad to retrieve the Batman's body." said Hugo Strange on the announcer.

"Understood sir." replied the TYGER guard.

While this was happening, Catwoman, having broken into Strange's vault (with Ivy's help) and knocked out all the TYGER guards guarding the vault in only a few minutes, now walked (carrying her things) toward where it showed an image of Batman buried under debris from the waist down, unconscious. If someone didn't remove the debris from his body, he would possibly die.

Catwoman then turned her head toward a door that would lead to Gotham City. This would allow her to finally escape Arkham City and maybe even leave Gotham.

 _You can do it. Just walk out of here and leave him. It's easy._ She thought. She then turned her head toward the door that led out of the vault.

 _You'll never forgive yourself, Selina. Save Batman, then get out of here._ She thought. She then turned her head back to the image of Batman.

 _But it's not like he'll die, its Batman right, right?_ She thought

 _Since when did you grow a conscience?_ She thought as she walked towards the door that would lead to Gotham.

When she reached the door, she kicked it open and left the vault. She then started walking up some stairs that led to the streets of Gotham.

 _Screw him._ She thought as she reached the end of the stairs.

End of Prologue.

So, what do you think? Can't wait to continue this story. I hope you like it. Reviews are very appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 1

A New Savior Chapter 1

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 1 of A New Savior! In this chapter, we will finally get introduced to my protagonist OC, Michael Heidd. This also may include a reference or two to Arkham Asylum. Hope you enjoy!**

" _No….please." said a man frightfully. The man was wearing an average orange Arkham City inmate suit, the only thing that made him stand out was the Joker mask the man wore. Wearing the mask was a poor choice as it clearly established that he had abandoned Joker's gang. The other man wore a clown mask along with a hoodie that had the Arkham City logo on it but with a Joker face sprayed on it. He clearly worked for Joker. Two other Joker thugs were behind him, simply watching as the Joker thug prepared to dispose of the deserter._

" _You know what happens when you ditch Joker. When you sign up with Joker, you're with Joker for_ _ **life.**_ _You ditch, you end up_ _ **dead."**_ _Said the Joker thug. He brought his hand into his pocket and pulled out a butcher knife. He then pressed the knife on the man's throat._

" _If you were lucky, you may have been able to escape this city before we tracked you down. But now, your body's just going to be food for Croc." Said one of the Joker thugs watching as the thug prepared to kill the deserter._

 _Suddenly, some sort of webbing got on the knife and it pulled the knife out of the thug's hand and hit the wall opposite to the thugs._

 _The thugs turned, and saw a man wearing a black leather vest, equally black leather pants that had many pockets on them, a pair of black hiker boots, a pair of black biker gloves, and a mask that seemed to have two big white holes that looked like the lenses for goggles. The most distinguishable thing about him was what appeared to be a spider symbol on the center of the vest._

" _Who the hell is this idiot?!" said one of the Joker thugs._

" _Who cares? KILL HIM!" yelled another one of the Joker thugs._

 _The thugs surrounded him, completely forgetting the deserter who ran away while his attackers tried to deal with the mysterious vigilante._

 _The thugs assumed fighting positions and prepared to attack the mysterious vigilante._

 _One of the thugs went behind the man and attempted to punch him, only for the man to turn and grab his fist. The man tightened his grip and several snapping sounds were heard. The thug screamed in pain and was knocked out when the man kneed him in the face._

 _The man moved at lightning speed towards the next thug and tackled him. The man then grabbed the thug's arm and twisted it, causing a snapping sound. The thug screamed and clutched his arm. The man then punched the thug in the face, knocking him out._

 _The third thug, who had witnessed the man deal with the other thugs, attempted to do the smart thing and run. However, the man did a motion with his hand and the same webbing from earlier came out of his hand and got on the thug's back. The man pulled the thug towards him, and the thug landed right on his back right next to the man. The man stomped on the man's face with his boot, knocking out the thug._

" _Impressive, but not good enough." Said a voice from behind the man. The man turned and saw a man pointing a gun at his face. The gun fired and everything went white._

Giving a quick gasp, Michael woke up and got himself into a sitting position. Rubbing his forehead, he finds sweat when he removed his hand.

"Damn, why do I keep having these dreams?" Michael said to himself. He looked around his bedroom. It was a standard apartment bedroom, with a dresser, closet, bed, and window overlooking the streets below. The apartment also had a standard kitchen and living room. It was the best apartment he could afford until he could get a job. He also had a bike that he put on the bike-rack outside.

"Maybe some water will get this off my mind." said Michael as he got out of bed. He opened the door to his bedroom and entered his kitchen. He got a glass and poured some water into it from the sink. He then drank the water.

"I wonder what's on the news." Michael said after he drank all the water in his cup. He walked towards his TV, and grabbed the remote. He pushed the power button and turned the channel to the News channel. What he saw was that the news channel was talking about something called "Protocol 10" and how many explosions were being heard coming from Arkham City. He then saw it cut to a reporter near the walls of Arkham City.

"I am now at the walls of Arkham City. Here, we hope to find the cause of the-"The reporter said. Two TYGER guards then walked to the reporter.

"Hey, you can't be here, this is for TYGER guards only." Said one of the guards. The other guard covered the camera with his hand. It then cut back to the news station.

"Well, in later-"the news lady didn't even get to say what she was trying to say, because the TV then turned to static.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Michael asked to himself. Before he could get up to check the TV, the static stopped and then cut to what looked like a camera that had a hand covering the lenses. The hand was removed to reveal the Joker.

"HELLO GOTHAM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Joker. After a minute of laughing the Joker finally got a hold of himself.

"Now, I bet you are all wondering why **I** , The Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime, have come to talk to you Gotham? Well, it's because that in approximately thirty seconds, the Arkham City walls are going to blow up and my army of goons are going to swarm ALL over Gotham, and take the city for ourselves. Now, bet you're all wondering on how Batman's going to stop my invasion and save the city. Well, guess what?" Joker turned the camera and Michael saw something that made him gasp. The corpse of Batman.

"That's right! I, The Joker, have defeated your dear Dark Knight! Don't be sad, YOU"RE NEXT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said the Joker as he began to laugh again. After he said this, several explosions were heard.

"Well, I guess that means the thirty seconds are up! Or was it ten fifteen seconds? WHO CARES!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Joker as he began clutching his sides while laughing. After another minute of laughing, he stopped clutching his sides and started talking again.

"Now, to those who live pretty far away from Arkham City, well you better start running, because there isn't going to be much of an escape out of Gotham soon. HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Joker as he began clutching his sides again. The video then went out and there was only static.

Michael then knew he had to escape the city. The bridge out of Gotham was only five miles from where he lived. He could use his bike and be there in about 30 minutes or less. He raced to his bedroom and opened his closet. He got out of his pajamas and put on a white t-shirt, a yellow hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of socks. He then raced downstairs and got his shoes on. When he made it to the door, he took one last look at the apartment before he opened the door and raced for the elevators.

He then noticed several people running past him and also heading for the elevators. Some were alone; others were with their families or children. When Michael reached the elevators, he found there were tons of people already waiting for the elevators to come back up. Not having the patience to wait in line, he ran to the door that led to the stairs. He raced down each of the stairs while moving past other people also going down the stairs at a slower speed than Michael.

When he made it to the last floor he saw tons of people running to the doors and in the direction of whatever bridge that led out of Gotham that was closer. He then ran out the door of the hotel and ran for the bike-rack. He got there and found his bike gone. Beside the bike-rack lay the now broken chain Michael used to hook his bike to the bike-rack.

 _Fuck._ He thought.

 _Someone must've stolen it while I was still in my apartment._ He thought.

Michael then looked towards the streets; maybe if he ran fast enough, maybe; just maybe he could make it to the bridge in time before Joker's thugs overran this part of Gotham. After a minute of thinking, Michael ran in hopes of making it to the bridge in time.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **So, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

A New Savior Chapter 2

 **Hello again, everyone! This is the 2** **nd** **chapter of A New Savior! I know it's been a while since my last update, but school has taken up a lot of my time and I have had little or no time to update. I thank those who were patient enough to wait for me to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Michael ran, feeling the wind across his face and body as he ran across the streets past the dozens of people going in the same direction as him.

In the distance, Michael could hear very faint sounds that sounded like gunshots, and he could see the fires of the Arkham City walls from the explosions in the distance. The sight caused him to run even faster. He wasn't going to stay and wait for Joker's goons to kill him.

 _C'mon, almost there._ He thought as he passed another street. He knew that there were only a few streets left until he reached the bridge. It may take an hour to reach the bridge, along with probably several minutes to get across the bridge, but it would be worth it just to escape Gotham before Joker took over.

However, Michael began to have trouble keeping up with the dozens of people running with him as his legs began to tire from the long period of running. He tried to keep up his speed, but that only caused him to trip and fall. He was stepped on many times by the people also heading for the bridge. They were all more concerned with their own safety than the young man they were stepping on.

Michael could only lay down flat on his stomach and wait for the amount of people to decrease so he could get up and get back to running. After what seemed like ten minutes, Michael finally managed to get up, but his back hurt a lot from all the people that stepped on him.

He tried to run, but the pain from his back was too much, and he fell again. Thankfully there weren't a lot of people, so he managed to get back up in a few seconds.

After what seemed like thirty minutes, he could see the bridge. _Alright, I just have to keep going straight and I'll be out of Gotham in no time._ He thought. However, before he could start moving, he heard the sound of helicopters. He looked up and saw several TYGER helicopters flying above him towards the bridge.

Michael smiled. _They must have come to get us out of the city! I'm saved!_ He thought. However, Michael became confused when he saw the TYGER helicopters go near the bottom of the bridge instead of trying to save anybody on the bridge.

 _What are they doing?_ He thought. He got his answer when he saw the TYGER helicopters starting to fire missiles at the bridge supports. He then realized that those TYGER helicopters weren't trying to help anyone escape, they were trying to prevent people from escaping.

Michael could only watch in horror as the bridge collapsed after a few minutes. He could also see the many people who were still on the bridge fall into the water below. The TYGER helicopters then began shooting at them as they tried in vain to reach land.

Michael knew it wouldn't take long until they changed their attention to the people near the bridge. So, Michael started to limp in the opposite direction of the bridge. _Maybe if I can hide in the sewers or something._ He thought. He then realized he would take anywhere except where he was now.

Eventually, he heard the sounds of helicopters and gunfire heading his direction. He quickly looked around and found an alley, and he started to sprint (or started limping faster) towards it. He managed to get inside the alley just before the spotlight of a TYGER copter managed to see him.

Michael could still hear the sounds of gunfire mixed with the screaming of other people. Michael didn't move, because he knew if he did, he would be filled with bullets the second he stepped out of the alley. He just leaned his back against the wall, his hands covering his mouth to prevent him from making a sound, and waited for the gunfire to stop.

After what seemed like five minutes, the sound of gunfire stopped, but it left an intense ringing in Michael's ears. Finally, Michael managed to rack up the courage to peek outside the alley, and what he saw was a truly horrifying sight.

Bodies of men, women, and even children were everywhere, each one with bullet holes in different parts of their bodies, and blood was everywhere across the street.

Michael turned his head to where the bridge used to be, and what he saw there was just as horrifying.

The bridge was in ruins, the entire middle of the bridge, along with its supports, was completely submerged in the water. He could also many bodies floating in the water, and there was much blood in the water.

By the time Michael stopped looking, he knew that those two sights would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Alright, search for any survivors." Said a voice in the distance.

Michael looked back to the street to see that the TYGER helicopters had landed, and there were several TYGER guards picking up several people and putting them in a big black van with the TYGER insignia on it. Either they were going to kill those people or do some sick Frankenstein-like experiments on them. Michael didn't want to know.

 _I got to get out of here!_ Michael thought. He couldn't run through the streets, they would either tranquilize him or kill him. Neither sounded good for him. His eyes searched the alley for any possible escape route.

His eyes lay upon a man hole. It was rusty and looked loose. He managed to get a better look at it when he quietly walked over to it. Someone must have opened it with a crowbar and forgot to close it. Michael didn't care, since this would be his escape.

He grabbed the edge of the lid, and dragged it away from the manhole while being as quiet as possible to avoid attracting the TYGER guards. When he finally removed the lid from the manhole, he saw that everything below the manhole was completely dark, and he unfortunately didn't bring his flashlight with him since he didn't know that TYGER was going to destroy his way out of the city.

"HEY!" yelled a voice in the distance. Michael turned his head to see a TYGER guard heading towards him with his rifle aimed right at his head.

 _Crap._ Michael thought. Michael now had two choices. One, surrender and be subjected to whatever sick experiments TYGER had in store for him. Two, jump down the manhole and try to run away from the TYGER guards.

The decision wasn't hard for Michael.

End of Chapter 2

 **Ooooooooooooooh! Cliffhanger! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
